Finding my place
by Bluumberry
Summary: What if Kai hadn't returned to the Brakers? And after Takao loses, what plans does the future world leader's grandson have for the injured kitten? KaixRei
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The building was shrouded in the darkness of the night. It was eerily quiet, except for two pairs of feet swiftly moving in the shadows of the hospital. The only thing seen from the two forms was the white line moving in the air and behind it, slightly the form of the other.

Their movements made little noise as they quickly made their way around the large building. The first form suddenly came to a halt and raised a barely distinctive hand into the air, which the other somehow had no trouble seeing and the second form also came to a stop.

The first form silently grabbed the doorknob on the wall left to them and opened the door with a quiet click. Opening the door so that they could pass through, the first form made its way to the bed in the room while the other stayed at the door way, keeping guard.

On the bed laid a young man of about sixteen years of age with ebony black hair sprawled all over the white hospital bed. The beautiful face that usually had a serene expression while sleeping was marred in pain. He had cuts and bruises on his arm that wasn't under the cover as well as an IV running from it.

The form reached its hand out and knuckles graced the silky smooth skin. But even in hospital shape, the figure on the bed was a wild predator. Seconds after the contact was made, golden amber eyes opened in a flash, making the form's hand move from the soft cheek to the full lips, covering the delicious mouth.

Before the raven haired beauty had time to start struggling, the form's second hand came to his neck and before his world turned black, he saw two blazing crimson orbs.

As the golden orbs were hid behind closed lids once more, the form caressed the cheek affectionately once more before expertly taking the IV off the limp arm. Carefully bandaging the hand, it then cradled the unconscious body against its and made its way to the door where the other was waiting patiently. Finding their way clear, they once again started making their way silently through the dark building.

Only at morning, would the nurses find Rei Kon's empty bed.

---------------------

Golden eyes became once more aware of the real world as Rei blinked his eyes open. He felt well rested but his mind was troubled over the weird dream he'd had. But as he looked around with bleary eyes and found himself not in his hospital room, he realized that it hadn't been a dream.

The room he was in was richly furnished in crimson and black as well with a few tints of silver. The bed he was in was king-sized and the posts were made of the darkest oak he had ever seen. The covers were of black silk and had pictures of silver feathers. The pillow was entirely black and was by far the fluffiest Rei had ever touched.

He also noticed that he didn't have his hospital gown anymore and was wearing on a pair of black boxers. His bandana had also been removed and now his hair was entirely free of any restraints, but also a little ruffled from sleeping.

Gingerly, the neko-jin tried to sit up without pain, but as soon as he started moving, his bruises made themselves known and the pain Rei felt was intense. He also felt a dull ache inside his head and moved his right hand to rub his temple.

A small click sounded as the door opened and Rei's head flew to the direction, making his eyesight fuzzy with the dizziness the sudden movement brought. A figure calmly walked inside the room and quietly shut the door behind them before turning and facing the confused ebony haired teen on the bed.

"I trust your rest was pleasant, Master Rei," the figure said with a feminine voice bowing her head in respect.

Rei watched the girl he could now see with even more confusion. Her face only held caring as she smiled at him, her jade eyes sparkling. She was dressed in a black maid's dress with an above knee length skirt and matching shirt with a white rim on it. Her auburn hair was pulled up on a bun with a few hairs hanging freely and framing her face.

She walked to the bed's other side as the neko-jin continued to gaze at her and opened the curtains from the large window and letting the morning sunlight warm up the room. She then turned to him again.

"I have already run up a bath for you and I am to help with your hair afterwards."

The teen could only bring himself to nod as he licked his suddenly dry lips nervously to moist them and started to get out of the humongous bed. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The woman giggled. "Of course, how rude of me," she said as she helped Rei out of the bed. "My name is Isabella. I am now your personal maid, while I was Master Kai's second maid."

Rei whipped his head in her direction. "Master Kai? You don't mean Kai, as in Hiwatari Kai?"

She nodded as she led him to the adjoined bathroom door. "Yes, he was going to be here when you woke up, but he had to leave to attend to some paperwork concerning your marriage," she said off-handedly as she pushed him inside the bathroom.

The shocked boy turned to face the closed door. The room was totally silent for a few moments before, "**_Marriage?!_**"

---------------------

I hope people will like this. Sorry for the shortness, but it's only the prologue. I hope I can make this good, definitely better than 'Unexpected' at least in my eyes. I don't know about the length, since I haven't gone over the whole plot yet, but we'll see.

And sorry for Rei's reaction, I've been reading too many mangas...

Review, onegai? And constructive criticism is MOST welcomed.


	2. The heat of the moment

_Chapter 1: The heat of the moment_

Rei sighed as his body absorbed the delicious warmth from the water he was in. He leaned his head on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes, enjoying the strawberry aroma that filled his nostrils. He could almost taste the sugary treat.

Though his body might have been relaxed, his thoughts were running miles inside his head. Isabella's words troubled him greatly and he couldn't seem to think of anything to put a rest to his thoughts.

It just seemed unbelievable to think that his once unsociable team captain and now the leader of the championship beyblading team could have taken him from the hospital, for one, and also be arranging their marriage. He just couldn't understand it. Why would Kai want to marry him? He hadn't been treated any differently than the other members of their team and there wasn't really anything special about him. Besides, Kai could have practically any female - and male - that he came across.

He sighed again and lowered himself a little more into the water. He opened his eyes and watched as some of his hair floated around him, making the water seem darker than it really was. The warm water gave his injured body parts a pleasant tingle and it greatly dulled the pain in them. The neko-jin knew that he wouldn't be able to move like he used to before for a while and would probably need a person by him to make sure that nothing happened.

His fist clenched slightly as he thought of the battle. Bryan had been totally ruthless, going totally against the rules. He wouldn't have believed how much pain air can really cause before that day. At least he had won. That gave him a small sense of joy. But his cost had been the loss of Driger. It was getting more and more painful to be away from his companion.

But he wasn't the only one with injuries form the World Championships. Max had almost drowned in his match against Spencer, surviving only because Takao managed to save him. But Takao also lost his brutal match with Tala. His injuries still weren't as extreme.

It seemed weird that the captain of the Demolition Boys, as well as their strongest blader, didn't fight in the World Championships. Did they think so lowly of the BladeBreakers? Perhaps so, but at least he had gained some pride from winning his battle against all of the odds. If he still had his trusted friend with him, he wouldn't have known how to express his gratitude towards the White Tiger.

Rei ducked his head into the water for a while before coming back and starting to wash his hair. Sometimes he was itching to cut the incredibly long locks, but he really couldn't. It had been growing with him, so it felt like a part of him and cutting it would have been like cutting off and arm or a leg.

Not wanting to think about the situation anymore and deciding that it would be wise to get out before he turned into a prune, the young man climbed out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel from the rack. He gently, but efficiently dried his body without upsetting his bruised body. After getting the task done, he grabbed a bathrobe and used the towel to dry his hair while moving back towards the bedroom.

In the room he saw that Isabella had already made the bed and was looking out of the window, before turning to look at him after hearing the door open and smiling brightly.

"Was the bath satisfying?"

Rei nodded timidly and smiled a little as well. "Yes, thank you."

The auburn haired woman nodded as she began walking to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, picking up a pair of boxers from it and threw them in Rei's direction. The latter released his left hands grip on the towel and grabbed the thrown garment. She smiled at him before turning her back to him and opening another drawer. Taking the sign, Rei put the boxers on as Isabella closed the drawer with a brush and a string of leather in hand. She turned and motioned for Rei to sit on the bed, which he did before she climbed behind him and started brushing the long ebony locks.

The motion of the brush slightly massaging his scalp felt wonderful and Rei relaxed into the touch.

"Do any of your injuries hurt, Master Rei?"

The neko-jin twiddled the towel in his lap. "No, the water soothed them," he said quietly, his appreciation for the caring showing. It was silence for a while after that, with only the sounds of the brush moving through the hair making sound until Rei decided to ask a few questions. "When was I brought here?"

"Sometime two nights ago, you have been sleeping ever since," she said not hindering the movement of the brush.

"Why was I taken and why would Kai want to marry me?" he asked confusedly.

For the first time, the brush stopped moving. Isabella contemplated her answer for a long while before continuing with the motion of brushing. "I really don't think it is my place to tell you that. You should probably hear the answers from Master Kai, himself."

Rei nodded and they both were quiet and once the hair was deemed straight by the maid, she asked him to stand and grabbed the piece of leather, quickly securing his hair in a loose ponytail. Once finished, Rei looked at he quizzically and she smiled. "Master Kai told to not wrap your hair as he says he wants to see it loose. But he knew that it couldn't be totally loose so he ordered the leather."

Again Rei nodded, but this time dejectedly. Now he was even ordered how to have his hair. He couldn't think how things could get worse.

"Master Kai will be back later tonight," she continued while walking towards the closet and opening it, "he told me to show you around the mansion so that would could be accustomed to living here. You will have access to the library so you can study there whenever you like as well as the gardens. And once you are deemed well enough by him, he will permit you to start working out to get your body in shape again.," she paused as she smiled and picked up some clothes, "I daresay he is quite concerned of your health as he hired one of the most capable doctors in Russia to be here at all hours so that should you require medical needs."

The raven haired took the information in silently as Isabella helped him dress. Kai would go to those lengths to keep him as happy and healthy as possible? The thought was warming, but no matter what Kai did, Rei doubted that he would ever feel anything else inside these walls except a caged feline.

As Isabella stepped away from him, he looked at himself on the large mirror. He was wearing a traditional, long-sleeved, crimson Chinese shirt with a black rim and design, a pair of satin pants that were slightly low-riding and a pair of black shoes like his normal pair. He could tell that there was also a whole wardrobe bought for him in the closet.

Looking at the maid, he saw that she had a proud glint in her eyes. "It is a wise choice of Master Kai's to marry you, you wouldn't survive a minute outside before someone would have whisked you away."

Rei reddened slightly at her words while she giggled. "Sorry, it isn't my place to say such things Master Rei. It is just that you give off such an aura that it is impossible to act the same around as with Master Kai," she apologised.

"I understand. And it doesn't bother me. It would bother me more if you did treat me the same way since I don't like to think that people are lower than I," he confessed smiling.

She nodded and began walking to the door. "Come, I'll show you around." He followed her out of the door and looked around the corridor they were in. The bedroom seemed to be the only room in the entire corridor, and now that he looked at the door more closely, there were actually two doors and the handles were carved as wings. "There are only two rooms on this floor, Master Kai's bedroom and the guestroom that is mostly used by Master Tala when he visits." At first Rei was a little shocked by this piece of information, but then decided that it was actually not so odd and followed her to the stairs.

They descended a floor and looked around the corridor before Isabella turned to the left hand side. "This is where the library is," she told opening the door and letting Rei admire the large room for a moment, "as well as Master Kai's study, where you must not go until you are given permission by him, and only him." She motioned for him to come and they left the library and onto the ground floor.

"Down this corridor is where we will go shortly is the kitchen and dining area. And to the right is the living room area, where you can come if you want to soak up some warmth in front of the fire and relax. And if you go downstairs, you will find the gym and training space there. A beyblade dish is also held there. There are two doors leading from the hall to outside. The other to the gardens and other to the gates." She stopped and looked Rei directly in the eye. "I advise to not try and escape Master Rei. Master Kai will surely go after you and you really don't want him in the mood he would be if he knew you tried to escape. I know you'll learn to live here, just give it a try."

Rei looked down to his feet and nodded silently. Isabella smiled slightly. "Now, how about we go to the kitchens. Your body needs nourishments and you look hungry," she stated and Rei lifted his eyes, smiling slightly before nodding.

They trudged to the kitchens where Rei saw a woman hassling about and cooking. "Renee!" Isabella hollered. They watched as the blonde turned her sapphire eyes to them and smiled.

"Hi 'Bella. And I believe you're Master Rei. Wonderful to finally meet you. I suppose you're here for breakfast?" she inquired and the pair nodded at her. "Alright, I'll fix something right up. I'll get you your normal 'Bella, but what would like, Master Rei?"

The neko-jin smiled. "If pancakes aren't too much trouble then that's what I'd like."

The cook laughed joyously. "No trouble at all. Anything you want will be served. Now, just sit over there by the counter and I'll finish up your orders shortly." As Renee went about making their breakfast, Rei and Isabella sat on the counter as mint tee was brought before Rei and coffee was served to the maid. Rei sipped his tea and looked at the auburn haired.

"You do stay in this mansion, right? So where are your rooms?"

Isabella smiled. "Yes, I room with Renee and Cassandra - Master Kai's personal maid. But where we stay is a secret of our own. We want to keep ourselves hidden; it's a special rule for us servants."

Rei just raised an eyebrow and drank some more tea. "So where is Cassandra?"

The maid shrugged. "If I'm not mistaken Master Kai gave her a day off since he's in town so I bet she's off shopping somewhere. She usually buys us stuff as well since Renee here can't get out much and I do most of the cleaning. Master Kai doesn't need Cassie's help very much so he just tends to let her out. Of course we have our holidays, but we feel so comfortable here that we don't usually leave for anything else but shopping."

Renee placed Rei's pancakes and Isabella's oatmeal in front of them and smiled. "In the years we've worked for Master Kai, this place has become like a home for us. And Master Kai is very generous to us, if it weren't for him and taking us in, we probably would still be wondering around the streets looking for work."

Isabella nodded. "It may seem like a low job to do first, with calling people Master and all that, but you get used to it and we're all happy here." She turned her eyes to Rei and looked serious. "Don't think that you're his possession or that he will only control your life. He sees you as his equal and is very attached to you already. Besides, losing some control can be good at times and having someone there to care for you is something I would want for myself, so you're very lucky to have that Master Rei," she said totally sincere.

Not knowing what to say to that, Rei just kept on eating his pancakes in silence while Renee moved around the kitchen and Isabella drank her coffee.

------------------------------------

Golden eyes looked up from his lap as the door to the bedroom opened, revealing a tall figure. The door was silently closed and the person moved towards the bed. Rei swallowed inaudibly as he saw Kai stop in front of the bed. His eyes seemed to soften as he sat down next to the neko-jin. For a moment, they only gazed at each other before Kai moved his hand to cup Rei's cheek.

Rei felt compelled to lean into the caress but held on to his self-restraint and managed to stay passive. The hand caressed his smooth skin tenderly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you," Kai whispered his voice husky and Rei shivered from the tone.

"Why?" Rei whispered eyes gazing questioningly at the crimson orbs.

Kai moved closer and his other hand wound itself around Rei's waist, caressing his sides and back. "Why did I take you? Or why do I want you? Since the Demolition Boys won the Championships, my grandfather will soon have control over Russia and in only a matter of time, the world. All of his most loyal men will be able to choose anyone for their taking, and I wanted to protect and to have you. Besides," he moved so his lips would be brushing against Rei's ear as he spoke, "you'll be able to carry on the Hiwatari line for me."

Rei's eyes widened and he shivered as Kai's lips moved by his sensitive ear. "What do you mean?"

Kai chuckled and moved his hand to his pocket. "Don't worry about that now." He placed the object from his hand do Rei's open palm and watched smiling slightly as Rei gazed happily at it. Driger glowed faintly as it was reacquainted with his Master. Rei looked at Kai with his eyes shining.

"How?" His only answer was Kai hand waving through his hair. "Thank you."

"I was right - your hair looks even more beautiful when let out like this." Kai mused to himself. "Our wedding day is scheduled a week from this day. I won't make you totally mine until then." His hand went to Rei's chin and he smiled. "But that doesn't mean I'll restrict myself wholly," he whispered before his lips found Rei's.

---------------------------------

Yes! A long chapter! And in one day! Actually it took...three hours! A new record! But I think the content stinks a little. But I hope this explained a few things like the whole marriage thing. I had real trouble writing the conversation even though it was on my mind even before I wrote the prologue. I don't know, this isn't anything like what I had planned. I also had trouble with describing the mansion, and that is probably noticeable from the writing. But I still hope you liked it.

Thanks minna-san for reviewing! Love you to pieces! Keep it up!


	3. Feline urges

_Chapter 2: Feline urges_

One bleary golden eye opened tentatively and as the owner saw that he wasn't attacked by streaming morning light he opened the other as well and looked to his right.

He was unsurprised but somehow felt a little hurt to find the spot beside him empty.

Sighing, he rose to sitting position and leaned his head on his hands that were on top of his raised knees. He felt warmth inside him that had left him eons ago.

Kai's kisses last night had filled with emotions he hadn't thought he'd ever feel. The feelings he received from the affectionate kiss made him, if only for a second, think that maybe the whole thing wasn't going to be such a bad thing. Now though, with Kai and his whispered words and touches gone, he once again wanted nothing more than to be as far away from his current residing place as possible.

But had kept to his words and didn't go further than kissing and caressing. Though Rei didn't want to admit it, it had felt nice and when Kai had pulled him into his arms when going to sleep, there hadn't been a better place in the world he would rather be in.

Rei laughed bitterly at his thoughts, he was a neko-jin and he still thought more like a dog with its master.

Maybe his feline side was craving for affection. He had kept mostly to himself over the years and hadn't ever had a girl- or a boyfriend. Maybe this was just a way his animal side was signalling that it had already chosen a possible mating partner.

It was possible; because if he remembered correctly, this wasn't the first time being around Kai had gotten a reaction from him.

He lifted his gaze and stared at the wall unblinking.

How he now regretted never really seriously studying the neko-jin habits. The ancient texts in his home village would have answered his questions. He had learned the basic things, about his agility, feline looks and the like, but never once had he opened the pages concerning mating.

But if he thought about the mating of other felines, it would seem that the females always wanted to mate with the most powerful and leading male. Maybe that's why Kai had such an effect on him. He was powerful, strong, a born leader and even Rei admitted, handsome. In sort the perfect mate.

Well at least he knew his instinct were in perfect order.

It still was disconcerting that his instincts would have led him to another male.

But he would have liked to make things happen on his own, and not be kidnapped from his hospital bed. And be forced into marriage. If he had spent time with Kai and got to know him better, he would have probably have been glad of the position he was now in. But as it is, those things were not granted to him.

It was a sure thing that he was a little glad that he was marrying Kai, a person he somewhat knew and knew wouldn't hurt him intentionally, than someone like Bryan. Even the thought made him shudder. But he was independent by his nature; it wouldn't be easy for him to be so submissive even if he now accepted the situation he was in.

As Rei sat up, he thought about Kai's action and gentle caresses. _Maybe he really cares for me._

Maybe.

He ventured out of the bed just as Isabella came through the double doors and smiled like the morning sun herself. With a bounce on her step, she walked to the windows and drew the curtains away, lighting the room in sunshine.

She then went to the dresser and once again dug up a pair of boxers for him, this time black with red lining and also threw the brush in his direction, landing it to somewhere behind him and went to the closet, leaving him to brush his hair by himself.

She opened the doors of the closet and put a hand to her chin contemplating. Meanwhile, Rei winced as the brush came across a bad knot and tugged at his scalp. Running her hand through the articles of clothing inside, she first picked up a pair of black cotton pants and a few moments later a khaki button down shirt and placed them next to Rei along with his shoes on the floor before climbing behind him and helping him with his hair. She giggled.

"Master Kai was very agitated this morning," she said. "Said he wanted to stay with you today, especially when you woke up, but he had to go to town again not only to go finish some paper work Master Voltaire had for him and to purchase your wedding things. He is very adamant to get things ready early."

"He wanted to spend time with me?" Rei asked with a thoughtful expression.

Isabella nodded and continued brushing the ebony locks. "Very much so." She giggled again. "He showed a large desire to have his way with your hair as well."

Rei had the right to blush.

She just chuckled as she finished brushing his hair and put it in a loose ponytail. "Put those clothes on and we can go get some breakfast, I have a surprise for you afterwards. Well alright, it's Master Kai's but it's still a surprise!"

The golden eyed young man smiled at the maid's antics and carefully pulled on the clothes. As he slipped the shoes on, Isabella instantly grabbed his hand and began leading him to the kitchen.

There they found Renee before the stove with the delicious smell of pancakes in the air that made Rei's mouth water and stomach grumble. He took a peek at the clock on the wall and found it to be eleven a.m. He had never slept as much as he had since he got his injuries.

Renee turned around at the sound of our footsteps and smiled before turning back to the food before her. "I took it upon myself to make you some pancakes again, Master Rei; I hope it doesn't bother you?"

Rei shook his head as he and Isabella sat down. "No, just don't make it every day. Even though I love them I don't want to eat them every day as that would make me get tired of them."

The cook smiled and placed the pancakes on a plate and placed it in front of Rei. She took out two glasses and filled them both with orange juice and went to make some toast for Isabella.

Anxious to see what kind of surprise was in store for him, Rei swiftly ate his breakfast and drank his juice more slowly waiting as the maid ate. Technically she would have to leave her breakfast in the middle and show him what ever the surprise was, but he still didn't want to act superior to others and so wanted to politely wait as she ate. If he had drank his juice before she finished, she probably wouldn't have finished at all.

A nudge on his shoulder woke him up from his stupor and he glanced at his personal maid who was raising an eye brow at him before looking down on his empty glass and her equally empty plate. She had understood his actions and gave him a small smile before rising and thanking Renee for the meal before pulling Rei out of the room once more.

She pulled him back to the bedroom and sat him down on the crimson plush chair near the window. Rei was looking at her quizzically as she left him there and turned to the small table next to it and opened the only drawer in it. She pulled out a mobile phone from it and handed it to Rei. His expression turned even more confused as he eyed the phone in his grasp.

"Search the numbers," Isabella said smiling.

Deciding to go with it, he opened the keys and pushed the down button. There was one number placed in the phone, Takao Kinomiya.

Rei looked back at Isabella with wide eyes. "Could you explain?"

She smiled. "Of course. Kai wanted to surprise you. He sent a message to the rest of your team that you would call them today as you've been missing for a while now. He thought you would like to be in touch with them again."

The ebony haired looked down at the phone again as he felt tears blur his vision. _Kai did this for me?_

As he pushed the button to start the call he looked up as he heard the doors close and put the gadget to his right ear. The oddly unfamiliar beeping sound was heard in his ears for a while until someone picked up.

"_Moshi__ moshi!_"

"Takao?"

There was a silence for a while before the voice continued. "_Rei?__ Is that you?_"

Rei smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

Cheering could be heard on the other side. "_I told you guys Kai wasn't kidding! Where are you, buddy? We were worried sick when you disappeared from the hospital like that!_"

"Umm, Takao...I'm no so sure I should tell you about that..."

There was a loud "_What?!_" on the other side before the voice changed. "_Hiya__, Rei! What's this about you not telling us what happened?_"

Rei sighed. "It's complicated, Max. I want to tell you, but I'm not sure if I should."

"_Aww, c'mon, Rei!__ If it's anything serious, Kenny and me will hold Takao down!_"

The golden eyed chuckled. "Well you better hold him tightly. Alright, I'll tell. I was taken from the hospital."

You could practically hear the frown on the blond's face. "_Taken? I didn't know of any plans about changing-_"

"No, no, Maxie. I was taken from there by Kai. He took me to his mansion and that where I currently am," he interrupted.

"_But why would Kai take you from the hospital?_"

"This is the part you won't believe. He is going to marry me."

This time the silence went for about five minutes. "_I'm sorry, could you repeat that again?_"

"Kai is going to marry me come next week."

"**_What!?_**"

Rei sighed. "Yeah, apparently he wanted to protect me from Voltaire's other followers as well as have me to himself at the same time. It seems like he really cares for me and I really don't have a choice so, I guess I won't be single for much longer anymore."

"_But he can't do that! It's against the law!_"

"Well, Kenny, his grandfather will rule the world soon as he practically owns Russia already so it is his law at the moment and Kai had probably already done all the paper work involving this."

"_I don't know how you can be so calm about this matter._"

Rei sighed. "As a matter of fact, I don't know either. But I know there is no way around this so I will probably be living with Kai for the rest of my life unless he gets tired of me. Besides, I'd rather have Kai than any other of Voltaire's men."

"_Hmm, you have a point there. Well Max and I will support you no matter what and Takao as well after he blows up the steam he currently has._"

Rei frowned. "What're they doing?"

"_Max dragged him to another room where he's currently destroying everything. He thinks Kai betrayed us all by doing this and I'll be very surprised if he'll ever forgive him for doing this to you._"

"Well just have to see. But anyway, how is everything there?"

"_Well Max is leaving for __America__ in two weeks so-_"

---------------------------------

Rei didn't startle and his gaze never wavered from the fire as he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He felt Kai's body press against his and the hot breath on his neck as the taller one laid his chin on his shoulder.

"I missed you."

Rei turned his head slightly to look at his team captain. "You've been away from me for much longer periods of time, never missing me."

Kai chuckled as he lifted his head and laid Rei's head on his shoulder. "Oh, believe me, I definitely missed you." He placed ghostly kisses on Rei's neck. "I just never told you."

The tiger shivered despite himself and Kai smiled into his neck. Kai trailed kisses upwards and hovered millimetres above Rei's soft ones. His crimson red eyes bored deep into Rei's golden ones before both pairs closed as Kai's lips plunged down on Rei's. Despite Rei's thoughts, the kiss was not a hungry one, instead it was filled with affection, longing and something he thought could maybe be love.

He didn't want to be stubborn at that moment. He wanted to give into the moment and be caressed like he'd always dreamed of. So he turned around in the Kai's strong arms and he opened his mouth, letting the other's agile tongue take up the sensual dance inside his mouth.

---------------------------------

I'm sorry for the lack of updating, I lost my inspiration for Beyblade when I found **that** fic, and later I lost my joy of writing, and I just got back a little bit of it and I'm trying to update everything as often as I possibly can.

Is it just me, or are the snogging parts always short? Maybe if I put them in the start of the chapter, I would be more excited to do them. I'm afraid that I've become uncertain of my skill to write make out scenes.

Thanks minna-san for the reviews! There were a lot of questions about Rei's place in their relationship and his "real" thoughts, as well as his place in Kai's eyes. And Crystal, it was disconcerting to read that my attempt at passion was adorable! Yes, I'm trying to make this story have as much passion in it as possible. Because that is the kind of emotion I like most in a story and it makes me smile all day long.

Now I won't be able to tell everything as I love to keep you guys in the dark, but here are some things:

1) Kai went on with the marriage so soon and without asking Rei because he want he all to himself. If he had waited until he had been released from the hospital, there could have been **other** pursuers for him.

2) Rei isn't a slave. He's living areas are restricted because Kai knows Rei doesn't easily submit and so would want to escape the "cage" he is in.

3) Kai gave Driger back because it means much for Rei and Kai understands that because Dranzer means much to him as well. And it is also a way for Rei to enjoy his time.

4) Rei's thoughts have been explained for the most part in this chapter, but I have to say that Rei hasn't accepted the situation, but he merely understands that it is better to marry Kai - who obviously cares for him deeply - than a complete stranger who could possibly hurt him. And yes, the hidden feelings bit might also have something to do with it...

5) Only the more powerful and loyal men of Voltaire can just take anyone they want, the lower have to ask for permission from the man.

6) Bryan was not punished for his loss, because they know Rei's power. And Kai forbade it. I'm not sure yet, but I might go more into this in the story at one point.

7) The BladeBreakers bit was answered in this chapter, but what could Rei do if Voltaire wants to rule the world. Besides, Kai has things under control.

8) Mpreg** is** on the way so if anyone can't stand this, well I hope you'll at least read until this happens, as it will probably happen only in the very last chapters.

I hope this answers some questions. Please review again and ask if nothing else.


	4. A little bit of heaven in prison

_Chapter 3: A little bit of heaven in prison_

The grass rustled as the ebony haired teen knelt next to a bed of lilies. Slowly he reached out with his right hand and ran his fingertips along the petals. A sad smile made its way to Rei's face as the sun gave a light shine to his dark hair.

It had been two days since he last saw Kai. Though he had had a great time with Bella, as he had taken to calling her and Renee, he still missed his stoic ex-captain. Whether it was because he needed a familiar face around or the fact that he was growing closer to the blue haired teen, which Rei himself really doubted, was unknown.

But his own beliefs didn't go along with his body's reaction to just the thought of the other boy. He felt warm and his stomach felt like someone was dancing samba inside it. When he thought about the time he was with Kai, just being around him made him feel safe and the few times he had been held in Kai's arms, it had felt like the best place in the world and he had barely been able to not purr with satisfaction.

Sighing, Rei stood up and looked around himself. The garden was beautiful, just like Isabella had told him and he was grateful he had been allowed there these past two days as the place gave him a strange sense of calmness. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had been brought up in the mountains in the middle of nature. But the garden also looked like it had been made with a lot of knowledge and love. He knew that come when he would be married to Kai, he would start taking care of this little heaven inside his prison. Perhaps it would be the only thing keeping him sane until Kai would eventually tire of him.

Before he could continue with his current state of thought, he heard steps, almost as quiet as his own would be, coming his way. Rei turned his head slightly to looked behind him, his golden eyes met crimson as Kai stopped only a meter away from him.

"Do you like it?" Kai asked in a low voice that barely reached Rei's ears.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful," he said quietly before turning fully to Kai. His eyes trailed to the ground as he slightly bowed his head. "Thanks for permitting me visit it."

Rei felt large fingers on his chin as they turned his face towards the wielder of the fire phoenix. Kai's eyes held a soft look in them as he moved his palm to cup Rei's cheek and caressed the soft skin. His other hand made its way around the smaller boy's waist as he pulled him closer to lean their foreheads together.

"You are not a prisoner," said Kai with eyes aflame with seriousness. "You will soon have access to every room in this mansion." He sighed as he pulled Rei even closer so that the neko-jin's head was under his chin. "I know you're a free spirit, it's one of the things I love about you, but Rei - I know as well as you that you would run if given the chance."

Rei buried his face deeper into Kai's neck, feeling ashamed. Kai seemed to read his actions and once again lifted his face so that their eyes met once again. "There is nothing wrong with admitting it. I would gladly let you leave if I knew you'd be happier that way."

The ebony haired boy opened his mouth to protest but was silence by a finger to his lips. "Even if you were free now for just a while, I know a parson who wouldn't let you be so for long."

The confusion in Rei's eyes was easy to see but Kai only smiled slightly as he leaned forward.

"I think you'll soon agree that I can make you very, very happy," came the husky whisper before Kai closed the gap between them and Rei gladly returned the gesture.

---------------------------------

Another day had passed without Rei seeing neither Kai nor his personal servant. He heard that as soon as she had returned from her small holiday that she had been sent by Kai to do some chores out of the mansion. With Renee and Bella busy with the wedding preparations left Rei very much alone.

Loneliness was an emotion Rei hated with a vengeance.

He had tried spending time in the garden but that brought him memories of the other day, which now seemed more like a twist of his imagination than anything else.

So when at last he was acknowledged by someone, he wasn't as shocked about whom it was than he usually would have.

He had been sitting in front of the fire, feeling drowsy in the entirely too comfortable chair as he watched the flames flicker in the hearth. Just about to close his eyes and give in to slumber, he was startled when the door to the room burst open and a mop of fiery red hair began to drag him away.

"You sure know how to make yourself scarce! I've been looking everywhere for you!" yelled the exasperated red head.

Utterly confused now, Rei asked, "Why are you here, Tala? And why on earth are you dragging me and where?"

"You're going to be fitted for your wedding outfit of course!" he cheerfully answered, totally ignoring the first question as he pushed open a door, which Rei later realized was the one leading to Kai's office. In the room, sitting on the sofa that sat diagonally facing the desk in front of a large window was what looked like a middle aged man with dark blond hair. He looked up from the papers in his hands as the door flew open and set them down beside him before rising up.

The man gave a curt nod towards Tala as he shook his hand and then turned to look at Rei, who didn't know how to act. With the man scrutinizing him, Rei felt very self conscious especially as the man began to circle him and then took out a tape measure.

Rei felt uncomfortable as the tailor took his measurements while conversing with Tala.

"It is to be made in white, correct?"

Tala nodded. "Yes, with gold border designs."

The tailor hummed as he nodded. "His physique would be complimented like so...yes...of course..." he mumbled as he picked up his papers and hurriedly began to make notes.

The ebony haired boy looked hesitantly at the redhead, but Tala just smiled encouragingly at him.

A few more measurements and mumblings later and after more notes had been made, the tailor bade his goodbye with promises for both outfits to be made in time before taking his leave.

"Right, now that that's taken care of," Tala, cheery once again, grabbed Rei's hand and started to drag him out of the room. "I, as your official wedding assistant, am going to make sure your wedding will be one that no one will forget!"

---------------------------------

AN: Not very long I know, but at least you now know I'm alive.

This hasn't been in the makings for long, only two days actually, but as it can probably be seen, the quality starts to waver as you go on. That's because one, I was anxious to get this up(which is a sin, I know) and two, I write mostly at school now since that's the only place I have the time(yeah in my physics class!) and where I get my inspiration.

But I won't go on for long as it takes up space. I just want to thank everyone that has been waiting for this and for those you have had hope in my writing. And of course to every reader and reviewer, I have to say that I love each of you!

Ps. Sorry for the OOC-ness!


End file.
